Je serai là pour toi
by LilifanHP
Summary: Cette impression au fond du cœur, cette envie de le serrer dans mes bras... Cette envie de l'aim.. Non je ne dois pas me voiler la face, je l'aime


Titre : Je suis là pour toi

Disclamer : Ceci est fictif ! Et bien sûr la troupe ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement ^^)

Résumé : Cette impression au fond du cœur, cette envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Cette envie de l'aim.., non je ne dois pas me voiler la face, je l'aime… c'est tout

Note: K +

Note de l'auteur : Alors cette fic' est triste au début, mais après ça part en délire total ^^' faut pas m'en vouloir. Je vais mettre des commentaires tout au long de la fic ce sera entre parenthèses et ce sera écrit NDLA. Voili voilou bonne lecture à tous.

Nous sommes en Novembre, je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer les pâtes pour midi. Je te vois triste… Depuis que tes parents t'ont dit qu'ils couperaient les ponts avec toi si tu te lançais dans cette comédie musicale et que toi tu les as contredis en disant que tu voulais pas reprendre la fichue banque de ton père pour leurs beaux yeux, tu es très triste. Ils t'ont claqué la porte au nez avec tes affaires devant. Tu te sens triste que tes géniteurs t'aient abandonné. Je te surveille car je suis ton meilleur ami. Heureusement que Dove nous a donné cette maison sinon ça aurait été compliqué de te surveiller. Je te connais par cœur, ça fait presqu'un an qu'on s'est connus à ce casting. Je te vois filer dans ta chambre, tu ne dois pas replonger, tu ne peux pas… Je vais dans le salon et je dis à ma grande sœur dans le spectacle :

« Maë', peux-tu surveiller les pâtes s'il te plaît ? *mon regard rive sur l'escalier* Je vais voir FloW', il ne doit pas replonger pas après tous ses efforts qu'il a fait… Je l'ai pas vu aussi triste depuis l'incident avec ses parents…

-Ca va faire un an qu'ils l'ont abandonné si on peut dire ça comme ça…, me dit Yamin

-Je sais Yaya (NDLA : surnom totalement ridicule XD), j'y vais avant que… *on entend comme quelqu'un qui frappe quelque chose* j'y vais…

-Oui Mikele, tu es le seul à pouvoir le résonner, dit Mélissa »

Je monte dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, j'entre Tu es assis sur ton lit, tu as ce petit sachet que je dois te prendre. J'arrive devant toi et je m'agenouille, je te chuchote :

«Flux» ... »

Tu relèves la tête, tu n'as pas l'air perdu, ni complètement benêt (NDLA : c'est si joliment dit Mik'), je suis fier de toi, tu me chuchotes à ton tour :

"Quoi '...

-Donne-moi le sachet

-Ne Mik '...

-Flow '... »

Je soupire, je fixe tes lèvres, NON je ne dois pas flancher, je te dis d'une voix douce :

« Il le faut FloW'…

-Mikele, j'en ai besoin…

-Non FloW' *je te lance un regard triste*. Tu sais qu'on est là, on est tous là Florent. Ça te pourrira la vie et si les fans venaient à l'apprendre comment démentirais-tu ? FloW', ne replonge pas, fais-le pour toi, pour moi, pour la troupe, pour les fans. Florent, je ne veux pas que tu replonges…

\- ...

-Viens avec moi »

Je te prends la main, on sort de la chambre puis de la maison, je t'emmène au bord de la Seine… Je te dis à l'oreille :

« Lance-le

-Mik'… (NDLA : FloW' change de disque tu dis la même chose depuis tout à l'heure ^^)

-Lance-le Florent *ton ferme*

-… »

Tu pris une inspiration et tu jettes le sachet de poudre blanche. Tu te retournes vers moi et me demande :

« Et maintenant ? (NDLA : Applaudissons Florent Mothe qui a réussi à changer de disque ^^)

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose… »

Je lui reprends la main et on s'assoit sur un banc non loin de là… Je le regarde dans les yeux :

« Tu sais FloW', des fois on ne contrôle pas notre cœur… Alors c'est pour ça que dès que je suis avec une certaine personne, j'ai des oiseaux dans le ventre…

-On dit des papillons Mickey (NDLA : Surnom ridicule le retour XD)

-On s'en fout dans tous les cas ça vole (NDLA : Ah bon ?!). Donc j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je suis attiré par cette personne…

PDV de Florent :

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Mik' de m'avoir évité de replonger mais je crois que s'il continue à me dire qu'in est amoureux de quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas moi. Bah j'crois que j'vais rejoindre le sachet dans la Seine. Alors je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'aime pas les hommes, je l'aime LUI ! Il y a une grande différence. Bref, revenons à nos brebis (NDLA : c'est censé être Mikele qui se trompe dans les expressions françaises pas toi Florent XD), Mik' me dit :

« Tu sais cette personne ce n'est pas n'importe qui parce que c'est… »

Oui continue. ROOOOOOOOOOOOH mes pensées me font penser des trucs contre ma volonté. Mais vas-y quand même petit ange…

« C'est toi… »

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Désolé c'est nerveux XD… Je crache ce que… nan en fait j'ai rien dans la bouche. Récapitulons, vous m'arrêtez si j'ai faux :

Comme Mikelangelo Loconte

Il m'aime comme je l'aime

Sauf que il ne sait pas que je ressens pareil

C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas

J'ai l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau

Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je n'ai pas de réactions

Faudrait que je fasse au moins un geste

Ai-je raison ? (NDLA : Tout à fait Floflo ^^). Je regarde Mikelangelo, je regarde le pigeon qui vient de poser ses excréments à côté de moi (NDLA : Charmant XD), je re-regarde Mikele et j'ouvre enfin la bouche :

« Je… »

WAOUH, quel discours de ouf nan mais réveille-toi vieux ! Mon blond à moi me dit tristement :

« Tu sais, je comprends que ce soit réciproque, mais sache que je serai là pour toi et que j'espère que rien…

-Mikelangelo Loconte, ferme-la deux minutes et embrasse-moi ! » (NDLA : au moins c'est direct ^^)

On s'embrasse, la douceur de ses lèvres, leur goût c'est WAOUH ! On se sépare à bout de souffle :

« FloW', je pourrais le prendre mal que tu m'ais coupé la parole

-Ouais mais tu le prendras pas mal !

-Pourquoi ça Mothe ?

-Parce que je t'aime Loconte »

On se ré-embrassa à en perdre haleine, les gens nous regardent mais on s'en fout, on s'aime. J'ai confiance en mon rital chéri et en ma p'tite troupette. Ils m'aideront à oublier « l'abandon » de mes parents. Et puis je pense que je vais vivre heureux avec Mikelangelo. Même si je suis triste, je suis heureux quand même.

Reviews ? Mon délire vous a plus ? ^^

« FloW' : Ça ! C'est comment on s'est mis en couple avec Mikele ?

-Moi : Exact !

-F : Y'a quand même un pigeon qui a fait ses besoins à côté de moi !

-M : Oui *trop fière de moi*

-F : Faut te faire interner ^^

-M : Je sais *sourit de toutes ses dents*

-F : Je ne dirais rien *sur fond de la chanson de Black M* »

Je suis totalement folle, je sais ^^.

Mais une petite Review pour une folle ça fait toujours plaisir .


End file.
